tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub:Oda Nobunaga/Interlude
went a different way than the others. had ordered her to follow the . She stood guard outside while Michelangelo and Poirot went out for some research into the current era. No one was supposed to be on the Shadow Border but, "Archer, get in here." Raising an eyebrow, Nobunaga made her way in carefully. "Hmm?" "Hello, Oda Nobunaga!" "Umm..." she began. Should I stay or should I go? I should inform Caster about this... "Oh, you don't recognize me?" the man chuckled. "Not really..." Nobu ventured. "Well, it has been a while. Although, did we ever meet or is that what the Throne of Heroes has me down for...?" "Probably... I haven’t had the slightest memory of you since I was summoned." "Oh, that's a shame, a shame, yes..." the man mourned. "Although then again, perhaps that's a good thing." "Mhm~," Nobu shrugged. "Whatever you say." "Really, you being here makes things so interesting, and yet at the same time, so potentially boring. Although that's only if you remember my identity," the man continued. "Aku-Shin-Kage. Do you remember that name?" "I guess so... but why did you call me...?" "Because I was bored," he shrugged. "Although... I was you, once. Or rather, I am the one responsible for your power, in a sense. Think about it. How did you get a Reality Marble, even though you aren't a demon?" "I... don't remember that," she pondered, looking down and off to the right. "Why is it that you are called the demon king, yet you yourself have no demonic physical features to speak of?" he asked. "Innocent Monster isn't something you can remove, and I would think your legend would be distorted by that moniker." "I suppose it has something to do with my demonic nature in life, the fact that I killed any who opposed me without mercy," she suggested. "Oh my, oh my. You haven't really...?" "And that I had become the emperor over all of Japan which is the equivalent of a Japanese king," she added. "Do I need to spell it out for you, oh demon king?" "I suppose it couldn’t hurt..." she said. "Who put the idea to take down the Takeda Calvary in your head?" he declared. "Who put the idea to burn the Shinto shrines in you? Who is the demon that you could call? It was I!" "Wh-what?" she said, grimacing. "It was me... !" he announced dramatically, "You wanted power. You wanted it all. . . . Nobu was silent. "Well? Say something! Be scared, be amazed! Be something already! Geez, even Nokubatsu was more lively than you!" Nobu quickly draws her gun and fires a powerful, single shot at the man's head. His head explodes. "I’m annoyed by your presence," Nobu muttered. However, a second later, the man's destroyed head regrows. "Tch," Nobu muttered. "Ufufufufufufu! There we go, that's the Nobu I know!" Annoyed, Nobu looks away and crosses her arms. "Now then... I'm going to give you a little traumatic experience so that you'll forget all of this," he said. "Prepare to see my true form!" "Hmm?" Nobu turns her head just enough to see the man out of the corner of her eye. "I am the Crawling Chaos! Behold my Thousand Masks!" He transforms, and Nobu passes out, seeing something truly horrid. ---- Upon coming to, Michaelangelo is kneeling over her clearly worried for her health. "Nobunaga! Nobunaga! Are you okay?! I came as soon as I heard you scream!" he said. Unfortunately, that man's plan had worked. Nobu could not recall anything after she walked into the command center. "Nghhh..." she groaned, brushin away some free hairs from her eyes and looks up at Michelangelo,. She still feels a killer headache which was a side effect of the traumatic experience her mind had to deal with. "What happened?!" Michelangelo exclaims. "I... I was called to the room..." she said. "Then I opened the door and everything goes blank after that. "I see... how worrying. But the scanners didn't show any kind of... huh," Michelangelo muttered. "This is troubling. Can you walk? Ohhhh, I wish we had an actual medical officer..." "I should be fine," Nobu insisted, attempting to stand on her own. She successfully does so but her knees wobble under her weight as she regains some sense of self. Once Nobu is gone from the room with Michaelangelo, Foreigner once again appears. "Well. Hopefully, this leads to something interesting in the future... now then, what should I do next....?" He mutters before again vanishing.